


Dude, Where's My Car?

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir





	Dude, Where's My Car?

“Dude, where’s my car?”

Sam quickly rose through the layers of unconsciousness, focusing on his brother’s outraged voice. While Dean was definitely disgruntled, Sam wasn’t getting any urgent or frantic vibes off him.

“Wha--?”

“The car,” Dean said incredulously.

Rubbing his eyes, Sam sat up and found his brother standing by the hotel window with the curtains opened as far as they would go. Sunlight so bright, so clean it hurt to look at it, poured through the window.

“What?” he tried again.

Dean looked at him, the smile on his face torn between amusement and aggravation. “My car, dude. It’s gone.”

Sam stumbled out of bed and toward the window. “How is that even poss-- Oh.”

Snow blanketed the entire courtyard of the motel. Not only covered it, but buried it under what appeared to be several feet of snow.

“It couldn’t have snowed that much overnight, could it?”

“Probably not.” Dean shook his head and let out a long resigned sigh. “It probably drifted in from the highway.”

“So much for outrunning the blizzard.”

“Hey, we could be out driving in it, Francis.”

“True. Hey, this room has a coffee pot, right?”

“Thank God. Otherwise, we’d be rock/paper/stoning it.”

Sam simply nodded then trudged back to bed, grateful that even hunters got the occasional snow day.


End file.
